Stewie goes to PreSchool
by Reigo
Summary: just read and review plz. capter 2 is here
1. Default Chapter

~ Stewy Goes to Pre-School ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Family Guy or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Enrolling Stewy for Pre-School  
  
As Peter and Stewy hope in the school for Pre-School. Peter drives to large building as they walk in and ask were to sign Stewy up. And they persuade to a direction. They go in that direction and as they're walking Stewy see's some sexy girls and starts staring like he is insane. Hey babes you want to get some love from your uncle Stewy I have been a bad baby spank me. I would do you, you, who wouldn't do you, and no. Stewy said.  
  
As Peter gets the sign in sheet. He hands it to Stewy, fell it out NOW! He said opening a beer. Peter said. Stewy looked at the odd words. He reads. What is your name? OH that is an easy one. Stewy he writes in scribbles. Do you have sex a lot? Oh yes I do. Age. 1. When did you first fart? Oh lets see I first farted when the doctor picked me up for the first time. And it sure was stinky, Stewy laughed abruptness. Everybody looked. He throws a nickel; go buy your elf a corn dog hr yelled. Everybody stopped staring. Father. Oh easy. Fat Man. Mom. Oh easy Louis. Animals. Oh easy Brian.  
  
Stewy gives it to his dad as his dad puts his beer down and gives it to the lady.  
  
Stewy quickly takes the beer and downs it.  
  
Peter: Stewy No.  
  
Stewy got drunk.  
  
A spotlight appeared shining on him a microphone appeared and a karaoke machine appeared.  
  
Stewy started singing in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Genie in a bottle. Genie in a bottle. Come out a grant my every wish, Hey Mr. Science Guy don't spay that aerosol in my eye, cry cry cry, i am a noble rabbit. Oh Bunny you are so funny, you are like a tissue when my nose is runny.  
  
Then he stopped singing, the karaoke machine disappeared.  
  
Then Stewy started telling jokes as if he was a comedian.  
  
One day my mom told me Stewy don't go drinking tonight and I went drinking anyway and I came back drunk and than she started screaming at me. Are Are Are Are Are Are You You You You Drunk Drunk Drunk Drunk, echoing and I am like yeah dude. And then she left. One time I woke up for breakfast and went down stairs an I was in the wrong house. Than I woke up and I was really home. One time I was in my garage and I saw a rock and I asked the rock what he was doing in my garage and he said nothing. Then I put him on my dresser and fell asleep. And then my dad woke up and he is like Stewy what is that rock doing on your desk and I am like Dude I don't know.  
  
One time I heard a lady and she was in pain so she must be on fire. As I went over there I used an extinguisher and I was like I am randy clench volunteer fireman. Spotlight went away. And Stewy and his dad went home to go to sleep. They drove home and went to sleep. 


	2. Stewie's Crush

~ Stewie Goes to Pre-School ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Family Guy or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Two ~ Stewie's Crush  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh I cant believe I got reviews. Glad u liked the first chapter. Here is number two.  
  
Here the story is. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Griffon family was fast asleep, Bryan and Stewie were getting high when the alarm clock went of Stewie ran to his bed so did Bryan. Peter got up and took a shower and then woke Stewie up and told him to get ready. As Stewie got ready, Louis packed Stewie cookies, juice, and sandwich.  
  
As Stewie got in the car and his mom packed his backpack for his first day of school. She gave Stewie his lunch and backpack as Louis started the car Stewie was humming. As soon as they arrived Stewie got out and left for school as he entered he saw a girl.  
  
Oh my, oh gosh, is she an angel Stewie murmured. As she sat up her dress went up. Stewie stared. I would totally do her. As he sat next to her. He stared. She stared at Stewie and gave him a disgusted look. He gave her a romantic looking smile. She turned around a stared at the teacher. Stewie still staring. She is an Angel. I wonder if she wants to kill her mom to. Oh I so wander. As the teacher told the kids to get ready to learn and take out a pencil. Stewie was in a complete world where he saw just her dazzled to be with him, smiling, him smiling back. As he was dreaming a big door opened and it was the teacher saying Stewie what did I say? Oh, that girl next to me is mighty hot. Oh no I didn't I said to get ready to learn. Stewie started steaming. Leave me the fuck alone. Stewie pulls out rocket launcher and is ready to shoot when the girl told him to stop. Rocket launcher disappeared. Stewie gasped looking evilly at the teacher.  
  
As the girl started talking in a little girl voice. Stewie please listen to teacher. Stewie said why I am to busy looking at your sexy legs. How dare you, you JERK! Slap everybody here's a thud as Stewie goes crashing throw a wall. Stewie gets up still looking a6t the girl. The teacher looks at Stewie well here is a permission slip to go to a field trip tomorrow. She asked volunteers to pass them out. The sexy girl raised her hand as well as Stewie. She chooses him and the sexy girl.  
  
They passed them out. Now class today, at this moment is to learn everybody's name. We will start with the first row. Begin. Charles, Mayli, Haden, Veronica, Ray, Steve. Second Row. Ralph, Angela, Ronnie, Teresa, Sarah, Jimmy. Third row. Lloyd, Amaya, Dustin, Relesha, Stance, Chance. Fourth Row. Tia, Brittany, Ryan, Kyle, Diana, Dylan. Last Row, Row Five. Jen, Tanya, Lila, Kevin, Ramon, Stewie, Stewie started waiting for the sexy girl to say her name. Jeanine. Stewie fell over with hearts in his eyes. What a sexy name, Baby.  
  
Class now its P.E. time. The class rushed out to the playground. We will play nation ball. Rows 1 and2 and 3 over here. 4 and 5 over there. As they walked over the kids started playing. Stewie just stared and stared. Stewie got hit in the face. Who the hell hit me? Sorry Stewie I did. You Bastard I should kill u. Stewie pulls out Rocket Launcher and shoots. Jeanine jumps in the way. Stewie stop she screamed. Clink. Blood all over the sidewalk. Noooooooo! Stewie screamed.  
  
Oh what have I done? Oh what have I done? I shot. I shot. Meaning to kill the boy. Meaning to kill the boy. Before I could stop it. Before I could stop it. She jumped in the way. She jumped in the way. Now blood all over the ground. Now blood all over the ground/ That stupid kid. That stupid kill. . Stewie falls over * Anime Style*.  
  
I shot, shot, the gun. It flew, it flew. Right into that bitch. Right into that bitch.  
  
Stewie starts Singing.  
  
I am a boy she was a girl. I am a boy, she was a girl. Now she's dead I am still a boy. The sexy one is dead. The weird one is alive. He should be dead. I should take a bucket put it under him. Slice him up and milk him.  
  
Mwuuuuuuuu Marvelous.  
  
The lunch bell rang. They ate lunch. Had a food fight. School ended. Peter picked him up. Peter asked what was your first day like. It was great, met a girl. But killed her. Stewie went home and sat and thought, as an airplane came crashing into his window and hit Stewie. Stewie got rushed to the hospital. The doctor took him in. Louis asked him if he was all right. And the doctor said no heartbeat. Then all the sudden there was a heart beat but then it faded away. No are Stewie is dead. The Griffon family started crying. Ah there is a heartbeat for Stewie and the girl Jamie next to him. Yes. It stopped.  
  
A/N: do u like. Please tell me in reviews what should happen next. But put that in an ordinary email. Tell me what u thought in reviews. Thank u. Sorry I took so long to Update. 


End file.
